


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #18 -- After an Injury

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Gluttony, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Overeating, poe and Ben both have adorable bellies, sex after an injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben fractures his ankle and Poe tries to cheer him up.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #18 -- After an Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After the tragedy that had been Thomas’ death, Ben had pushed himself beyond his limits to try and get better at his lightsaber combat. He had never been good at it; in fact, Master Naris had pointed that out more than once that Ben was inferior to beings like Jimmy Nichos, that he wasn’t particularly talented, that he never would make a good Jedi.

Maybe it was trying to prove Master Naris wrong (as well as making sure he didn't fail Lisaris again) that got him in this situation to begin with. In other words, a fractured ankle.

Poe’s been good to him, really, bringing him food and holobooks and things of that nature while he’s recovering from his fractured ankle, and Ben is grateful for that. He just wishes that he hadn’t, of all things, fractured his ankle. Has there ever been a Jedi who’s fractured their ankle while sparring? Of course not. Unfortunately, Ben is the resident failure Jedi. He thinks that if they made a bioholo about him, it would be called The Life and Times of the Jedi Who Wasn’t Good At Anything.

And stars knows that truth hurts a great deal.

Ben’s resting up in his room in the Temple when Poe enters, a mouth-watering plate of treats in hand. If only to repay him for when Ben did the same, Poe is doing this. There’s all sorts of Ben’s favorite foods, and his stomach rumbles in anticipation.

“You hungry?” Poe says.

Ben’s stomach growls again, eagerly, and he rubs it. “Starving,” he says.

Poe grins and sits down beside him, plate in hand. “Dig in,” he says, and Ben does with gusto. When he’s done, including with the ice cream scoops that Poe brought over, he settles on the pillows, groaning with the weight of being so full. He sighs as Poe rubs his bloated belly, which is currently straining against his robes.

“I shouldn't eat so much,” Ben says. “But this is really good.”

Poe grins like the lothcat that’s just found the cream. “Oh, much obliged!”

“I just wish I wasn’t built the way I was.”

“You kidding? Anyone would kill to have your body.”

“I’m too big.”

Poe pats his stomach again, something that feels good even as he does it. Ben would have felt uncomfortable with the pats to his belly from any other source, but from Poe, they feel good. Reassuring. “I like how you’re built,” he says. “You’re so big.” He surveys Ben’s body hungrily. “I used to wonder what you looked like under those robes. Now I know you look beautiful. Big shoulders, big chest, cute little stomach, it’s all perfect.”

“Cute.” Ben chuckles, but it’s affectionate. He ruffles Poe’s hair.

“It means you’re healthy. You’re safe. Besides, it’s not that much.” Poe pats it again. “And like I said, it’s cute.”

Ben grins. “You always know what to do to make me feel better, don’t you, Poe?”

“No problem.”

“I want to make you feel better. I want to show you how much I love your body.”

Poe pauses. “Ben, you’re not in -- ’’

“Good shape, I know. But can I try?”

Silence. Then Poe says, “Just don’t put pressure on your foot.”

“I won’t. Just kneel between my legs.”

Poe’s careful not to put any pressure on Ben’s left leg as he kneels between his legs. Ben opens his shirt, exposing Poe’s muscled chest that he kind of envies and his belly, which is a lot like Ben’s -- muscled on top, soft on the bottom. They’re both not conventionally slender men -- they’re big and muscled with soft, convex lower bellies and in Poe’s case, thick, luscious curves.

And by the stars does Ben love Poe’s body. He loves it even as he spreads kisses down Poe’s neck, making him gasp and moan, and takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks. Poe’s hands pet his hair. Ben just wishes he was handling something bigger. When he releases Poe’s nipple, he strokes and pats Poe’s belly, worshipping it quietly. He’s so perfect, Poe. So beautiful.

Ben pats and strokes Poe’s thighs, and Poe moans even as he does it, even as Ben goes to his shaft and strokes it. He can’t ride it tonight, as he can’t afford to put more strain on his foot. But he can stroke it, which gets Poe moaning ecstatically as he grinds against Ben’s hand. “Stars, you feel so good, Ben. So good...”

When he comes, it’s all over Ben’s hand. Ben wipes it before settling back on the bed again. Poe definitely isn’t done yet, as he kneels over Ben.

“I was thinking...Ben...I want to appreciate your body too.”

“Maybe tomorrow.” Ben hiccups. “My belly’s digging into my belt. Can you help me?”

Poe does, and Ben groans in relief as his belly is released and Poe rubs it. He sighs. “I’m really sorry. I’m just -- hic! -- full.”

“S’all right.” Poe’s hand feels good against Ben’s gut, against the bloated flesh. “Tomorrow, then?”

Ben nods. “How about tomorrow morning?”

Poe grins. “Definitely up for that.”

 


End file.
